


Puzzle Pieces pt. 2

by fritokays



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: This is the second installment of my Puzzle Pieces story. It. Is. So. Fluffy. Enjoy!





	

The rest of the week at the beach went smoothly. They’d celebrated the Fourth with a cookout and fireworks. It was now the day after and Kara and Lena were stood knee deep in the ocean wrapped around one another and smiling brightly.

“Have I mentioned how much I love you today?” Kara asked as she nuzzled her nose against Lena’s. The CEO laughed and rubbed her nose against her girlfriend’s as well.

“Hmm,” She hummed as she laughed, “Come to think of it, I’m pretty sure you have about twenty times,” She murmured as she captured Kara’s lips.

“Make it twenty one,” Kara teased, “Because I love you so so much, Lena-bug,” She said sweetly and Lena felt herself fall even more in love with Kara though she was sure that hadn’t been possible.

“And I love you so so much, Kara,” She whispered against Kara’s lips as she claimed them softly. She jumped when she heard a screech come from near the house and looked at Kara in alarm, “What was that?”

“That was Alex,” Kara murmured as she tried to catch Lena’s lips again but the brunette avoided her as she looked at her like she was crazy.

“Your sister just screamed and you’re not going to go help her?” Lena asked as she started to break away from Kara and the blonde smiled brightly before reaching for Lena’s hand and catching her wrist. She tugged and the brunette spun back into her arms.

“She screamed because Maggie just proposed to her,” Kara whispered and Lena’s eyes widened, “She said yes in case her scream wasn’t enough,” Kara laughed and Lena finally giggled and looped her arms around Kara’s neck again, “That was pretty cute of you though. Running off into danger to save my sister,” Kara laughed out and Lena shot her a glare.

“You’d better be glad I love you, Kara Danvers,” She said with a roll of her eyes before they both turned to see Eliza embracing both Maggie and Alex excitedly.

0~0~0

Kara made her way through Lena’s apartment in the dark. They’d had date night there earlier before Supergirl had been needed. She’d promised to come back but it was now late and she wasn’t sure that Lena would actually want her coming in at this time.

She stepped into the bedroom to see her beautiful girlfriend sound asleep curled around the stuffed penguin Kara had got her. Kara smiled widely, it never ceased to amaze her that her girlfriend could get any cuter. 

The brunette on the bed shifted and opened her eyes before grinning and closing them again, “Kara, come to bed, love,” Was mumbled out sleepily and Kara smiled impossibly wider as she speed changed and slipped into the bed beside her girlfriend. Lena scooted forward until she was flush against the hero before sighing, “I love you.”

“And I love you, Lena Luthor.”

0~0~0

At around 2am, Kara’s cell phone lit up. She’d still been up because Supergirl had been needed earlier and she hadn’t been able to sleep since. She picked up the phone and saw a text from ‘Lovebug’. Kara swiped and opened the message.

L- Hey, I love you, sweetheart. I miss you tonight. Sweet dreams, Kara.

Kara smiled softly and glanced around her room before deciding that she’d much rather be with Lena. She got up and opened her window before flying off into the night and towards her girlfriend’s apartment. 

Kara landed on the balcony of Lena’s bed room and saw the woman look up from her phone before smiling and getting up to unlock the door, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” She said unsurely and Kara shook her head as she pulled Lena flush against her and hugged her.

“You didn’t,” She whispered into her hair, “I couldn’t sleep,” She mumbled and felt Lena nod against her.

“Neither could I.”

0~0~0

Lena woke before Kara the next morning. That was usually the case when neither of them had to work. She watched the blonde sleep for a moment before snuggling into her side and laying her head on Kara’s chest to hear her heart beat. She felt her hero stir and smiled softly when her arms tightened around Lena automatically.

“Morning,” She said softly and Kara nodded as she rubbed at her face.

“Morning,” She whispered back and Lena turned her head to prop her chin just below Kara’s.

“I have an idea,” The brunette said nervously and Kara looked down at her.

“What would that be?” She asked as she kissed the woman’s forehead.

“I think you should move in with me,” She said quietly and Kara looked at her for a moment before sitting up and pulling Lena into her lap.

“Are you serious?” She asked and Lena knew she was asking out of excitement and not disgust by the smile on her face. She just nodded sheepishly and Kara leaned forward and kissed her hard, “I would love to live with you, bug.”

0~0~0

They spent that weekend moving Kara into Lena’s apartment. Neither of them wanted to wait any longer and figured they were off so they’d better do it then. 

Lena was now sat in the middle of her couch while her girlfriend showered down the hallway. She looked around and smiled softly to herself. Her apartment finally looked like a home.

Her things intermingled with Kara’s things and all around the apartment were signs of her girlfriend’s presence. She loved the new atmosphere.

Kara came down the hallway with pajamas on and her hair still wet, but Lena thought she looked gorgeous as always. She stood and walked to her girlfriend quickly. Kara smiled down at her and readily accepted the hug Lena wrapped her in. The brunette was then leaning up to capture soft lips while Kara lifted her slightly off of her feet. The CEO threw caution to the wind and wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and let the woman hold her.

0~0~0

Kara came home a few weeks later after saving the city from another rogue alien to find her girlfriend frantically searching the apartment for something, “Lena?” She asked gently and the brunette shook her head before disappearing into the apartment. Kara shook her head and let her have her space for the moment.

For about half an hour, she could hear her girlfriend searching for something mumbling things like, “Where are you?” She just assumed she’d lost her phone and would admit defeat eventually.

The blonde was on the couch when Lena finally reappeared looking a little upset and Kara reached out and pulled her into her lap, “Baby, what are you looking for?” Lena sighed and settled against Kara.

“Reginald,” She mumbled and Kara furrowed her eyebrows.

“Umm, who?” She asked and Lena looked at her with angry eyebrows so Kara held her hands up, “Sorry?”

“My penguin,” She said indignantly and Kara finally realized what this was about.

“The stuffed animal?” Kara asked for confirmation and Lena nodded with a frown on her face. Kara stood with Lena in her arms and walked them off into the apartment.

“Kara?” She asked quietly and the blonde sat her down on top of the washing machine before opening the dryer and pulling the stuffed animal in question out of it. Lena reached for it and held it close while looking at her girlfriend in question.

“You fell asleep on it last night and got bright red lipstick all over it,” The blonde shrugged and stepped between Lena’s knees as she looked up at her, “I washed it. I’m sorry, bug. I should’ve told you.”

“It’s okay,” Lena whispered as she leaned forward and touched her forehead to Kara’s, “I don’t know why I reacted like I did. I’ve never had an emotional attachment to an inanimate object before,” She laughed and Kara bit her lip.

“You never had one to get attached to as a child,” Lena nodded after a moment and shrugged, “I mean Alex still has the stuffed monkey that Jeremiah gave her when she was little and she won’t let anyone near it. So you’re not quite that bad.”

Lena giggled and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend softly, “It means a lot to me,” She said as she gestured to the toy in her hands, “And I know I’ve thanked you for it before, but I really mean it, Kara. Thank you.”

0~0~0

“Lena-bug,” Kara said as she entered her girlfriend’s office with lunch in her hands and saw Lena glance up and grin at her, “What do you want to do for your birthday?” The blonde asked as she sat the take out on the table in the office and only looked up when Lena didn’t answer.

“Umm,” The brunette shifted her eyes funnily, “We don’t have to do anything,” She said as she stepped around Kara and took a seat on the couch, “It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s your birthday, bug,” Kara said gently and the brunette sighed.

“I’ve never really celebrated it before,” She mumbled and then took a bite of a pot sticker in the hopes that Kara wouldn’t ask her anything if she had food in her mouth.

“What? How is that even possible?” She had no such luck. She swallowed and looked away before answering her girlfriend.

“The Luthors didn’t see a point in celebrating my birthday I suppose. Lex always tried. He’d give me a new book or something each year, but I was never allowed to tell our parents. The closest I ever came to celebrating was my third year of high school. I was away at boarding school and my roommate strung a banner across our room and left a wrapped gift on my desk before she left for class,” Lena shrugged, “So, really. We don’t have to do anything.”

Kara was silent for a long moment before nodding, “Oh, we’re doing something. I just don’t know what yet.”

0~0~0

“Little Danvers,” Maggie said as she answered her phone, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked as she held her phone with her shoulder and filed away her reports.

“I need your help,” Kara said and Maggie furrowed her eyebrows.

“I’m getting the feeling this isn’t alien related,” She said slowly and heard Kara sigh.

“Lena’s never celebrated her birthday,” Was whispered into the phone and Maggie finally understood Kara’s tone.

“What exactly do you mean, she’s never celebrated her birthday?” The detective asked but was sure she already knew the answer. The tough CEO may seem hard and sharp on the outside, but she was the most timid and sweet person on the inside.

“I mean her parents were awful and never celebrated it and once she was older she was so used to not celebrating it that it just never happened,” Kara said in defeat and Maggie nodded, “Will you help me?”

“Of course I will, Little Danvers. She’s not gonna know what hit her.”

0~0~0

Lena woke up on the morning of her birthday and was surprised to find Kara already gone. On her pillow though, was a note with her name written in her girlfriend’s loopy writing. She picked it up and unfolded it, “Lena, Happy Birthday, bug. I’m sorry I’m not there to kiss you awake but I got called away. Maggie will be there at ten to pick you up. Dress comfortably.” 

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. She had to work. She reached for her phone and found a sticky note stuck to it, “Don’t worry about work. Jess fixed everything and L-Corp will survive a day without you. Now go shower and get dressed.” Lena rolled her eyes but got up to do what the note said. She would never admit it, but she also felt a little giddy at the thought that Kara had obviously put something together for today.

0~0~0

Lena looked down at herself. Kara had left more sticky notes for her, “Did I mention you’re gorgeous?” Was stuck to the bathroom mirror. “Seriously, Lena, comfortable clothes.” Was stuck to the door of her closet. “Lena, like jeans and a tee, baby girl.” Was stuck to the light switch inside of her closet and she rolled her eyes but took her girlfriend’s advice.

She was now wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a dark blue t-shirt. She’d thrown on a pair of black converse she had forgotten she even owned. The brunette took one last glance at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock at the door and bit her lip before making her way to it. She opened it and was unsurprised to find Maggie standing on the other side.

“Let’s go, Little Luthor. We don’t have all day,” She said as she started down the hallway leaving Lena to lock her door and run after her.

0~0~0

Maggie finally parked after driving to her destination and attempting multiple times to get Lena to sing along to the oldie’s rock station while the CEO just laughed and shook her head at the detective. 

Lena looked up and grinned, “Batting cages?” She asked quietly and Maggie nodded and got out of the car. Lena climbed out as well before feeling a helmet being placed on her head. She scrunched her face up and turned towards Maggie who held a bat out to her. 

“Just wear the thing. She’d never forgive me if you got hit in the head with a baseball,” Maggie mumbled and Lena laughed as she followed after the detective.

0~0~0

When Alex pulled up, Lena and Maggie looked to be having some kind of competition. Only, they were no longer batting, but had taken up residence on the driving range next to the batting cages. She made her way towards them and could hear taunts of, “You’ll never beat me at this, Sawyer. This is the one thing my father could do.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll have you know I was on the golf team in high school,” Came the reply and Lena rolled her eyes before perfectly swinging her club and sending her ball flying, “I forfeit,” Maggie said and Lena spun to look at her with wide eyes and a playful expression.

“Oh no way. You can’t be all talk and no follow through,” She teased and Maggie just held her hands up.

“I know when to admit defeat. And there’s not a damn way I’m letting my pride get hurt by not even getting close to that,” She said and Lena laughed at her, “Plus, the next part of your day has just arrived,” She said and Lena furrowed her eyebrows before spinning to look where Maggie was pointing.

Alex was leaned up against a table near them enjoying their bickering. Lena blushed softly as she followed Maggie towards the older Danvers sister, “What do you mean, ‘the next part’?” Lena asked in confusion and the couple in front of her just laughed.

“Come on,” Alex said as she led the two of them towards the car, “There’s no time for questions, Luthor.”

0~0~0

“Your sister,” Maggie whispered as they watched Lena. Alex just nodded in complete agreement.

“She’s something,” Alex whispered back and grinned softly each time she caught the completely in awe look on Lena’s face. They’d brought her to Build-A-Bear per Kara’s orders. Alex had insisted that it was childish and Lena would think so too. But Kara had been adamant and Alex had to hand it to her sister, the girl knew her girlfriend.

They watched her move around the store in childlike wonder and when she was finally finished and had a golden retriever puppy with little glasses and a sundress on, James appeared.

“Are you ready?” He directed towards Lena who still seemed to be on cloud nine. The CEO looked at him and grinned. Kara was too much for her. 

“I guess so,” She said and followed him now after thanking Alex and Maggie multiple times. She waited a few minutes into the drive before turning to look at him, “Am I allowed to ask you where we’re going or are you going to tell me there’s no time for questions too?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and James laughed.

“I’ve been instructed to take you to a bookstore and spend as much time in it as you want,” He said as he turned into the parking lot. Lena stared in shock. No one ever stayed in a bookstore with her until she was satisfied.

“You may regret agreeing to this.”

0~0~0

Three hours and six book choices later, Lena was finally finished. She’d walked around the entire store looking at each and every genre and book available to her. James had followed, ready to hold anything she wanted and reach anything that she couldn’t. He hadn’t planned on spending that long in a bookstore ever, but the look on Lena’s face, and the fact that it made her so happy, made it worth it he supposed.

He’d texted Winn after Lena had finally made eye contact with him and announced she was finished. As they were leaving, Winn approached and Lena eyed him, “I suppose I’ll have to get in the car with you now?” She asked laughingly and he nodded.

“I’m here as the residential nerd,” He started while they walked towards his car after she thanked James, “Therefore, I’ve been instructed to take you to an arcade,” Lena’s eyes lit up and Winn laughed, “Exactly.”

0~0~0

Winn had finally found his match. In video games that is. Lena was amazing at just about everything. The shooter games were not a problem for her. Neither were the old games like Pac Man. She’d even kicked his ass at Dance Dance Revolution.

As it was getting later, Winn checked his watch and let Lena finish the game she was currently playing before telling her they should go. He drove her to the park and got out to open her door, being that she was currently carrying everything that she’d gotten that day. She looked at him curiously and he led her to a small clearing on the park trail where no one else was.

“You’re to stay here and the next part of your day will arrive soon,” He said and she hugged him in thanks before letting him leave. She stood in the clearing for a moment before hearing a rustling and spinning to see her girlfriend appear. 

Lena dropped what she was holding and took off at a sprint towards Kara. The blonde caught her as she flung herself into the hero’s arms and spun her around while Lena hugged her tightly, “I love you so much, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” She whispered over and over again and Kara just held her tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Lena-bug. I love you so much, sweetheart,” She whispered into dark hair and felt Lena hug her tighter, “But your night isn’t quite finished yet,” She said as she pulled back and Lena looked at her in surprise. Kara picked up the things Lena had dropped before grabbing her hand and leading her farther onto the path.

Lena’s eyes misted up when she saw what Kara had done for her. In the clearing was a small table set for two. Christmas lights hung all around giving it that fairy tale look. Lena turned to Kara and hugged her yet again and pressed a kiss to her lips, “You’re too good to me.”

“No, I’m perfect for you. Like you are beyond perfect for me,” Kara whispered and led her to the table.

They had dinner together and talked about Lena’s day. When they were finished, Kara pulled out a jewelry box and slid it across the table, “Kara,” The woman breathed out and the blonde motioned for her to open it. She did so and felt tears fill her eyes again.

In the box was a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket hung from it. The locket was covered in green emeralds that perfectly matched her eyes. She let a few tears escape when she opened the locket and saw a gorgeous candid picture of the two of them in it.

“Help me put it on?” She whispered shakily and Kara nodded as she stood and fastened the clasp around her neck. Lena looked down at it before standing and wrapping herself around her girlfriend again, “God, I love you so much.” 

“I love you, Lena Luthor. Happy Birthday, bug.”

0~0~0

At the next game night, the gang broke out Clue, “I’ve got this one. Detective,” Maggie said as she pointed at herself. Alex just rolled her eyes at her fiancé while the game was set up. Winn had elected not to play and in turn was in charge of the games and guesses.

About ten minutes into the game, Maggie smiled triumphantly only to be shot down when she guessed and Winn told her she was incorrect. She slumped back against Alex who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

Lena shifted and averted her gaze from the game before Winn laughed, “You know you’re allowed to guess, Lena?” The brunette bit her lip and glanced around before sighing and making her guess, “Yep. She wins,” He said as he laid out the cards proving she was correct.

“How did you do that?” Maggie asked as she leaned forward. Lena shrugged, “When did you do that?” She asked and Lena scrunched her face up.

“About six minutes ago when she said something that sounded a lot like ‘oh,’ and then sat back from the game,” Kara said in response when it was clear Lena wasn’t going to answer her. Maggie glared at the younger Danvers sister before turning back to Lena.

“No one should be that good at everything. We’re going to find something you’re bad at.”

0~0~0

Kara woke slowly and surprisingly before her girlfriend. She took the time to look at Lena’s peaceful face. The face that was so very rarely worry free and happy. She took the time to study the woman’s pale skin and dark hair. She took the time to map her face with her eyes and commit it to memory. She slipped the sheets down to reveal Lena’s bare torso and gently laid her head on the woman’s chest. She took the time to listen to the steady beat of her girlfriend’s heart.

An arm lifted and fingers tangled into blonde locks while the woman continued to fully wake up, “Kara,” She whispered quietly and the blonde turned her head and looked up at her girlfriend whose eyes were still closed. She lifted up on her arms and looked down at the beautiful woman she loved and smiled widely.

Lena was greeted with that megawatt smile as she opened her eyes and threw one of her own smiles at Kara. The blonde bent and pressed butterfly kisses all over Lena’s face as gently as she could while the woman beneath her clung to her arms and shoulders, “I love you, Lena,” She whispered the words like a prayer and Lena sighed, “You’re my kryptonite,” Kara whispered as she caught the woman’s lips, “I would move mountains and seas for you.”

Lena looked into ocean blue eyes and felt her own tear up. She reached up and brought Kara down to her lips again and reveled in all things Kara, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything, Kara Danvers. You are my entire world, sweetheart,” Lena whispered and claimed her lips again.

0~0~0

Lena was leaned forward on her elbows as she watched the movie currently playing on her television. Kara had grabbed takeout on her way home and when Lena got there, the brunette set up the movie she’d grabbed on the way home.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows when she realized that none of the food had been touched and was still sitting on the small table in front of the couch. She looked over to find Kara huddled into the corner of the couch with her knees to her chest and her fingers over her eyes.

“Kara?” Lena asked softly and the blonde jumped at the sound. Lena had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, “You want to tell me why you’re cowering in the corner there, sweetheart?” She asked gently and Kara shook her head and then buried her face into her knees when something happened on the screen, “A simple ‘I don’t like horror movies, Lena’ would have sufficed, darling. I never would have made you sit through this had I known.”

Kara shrugged, “You looked so excited,” She said weakly and Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She never would get used to Kara putting her above herself. No one ever had before. 

The brunette opened her arms, “Come here,” She said and Kara quickly moved into her arms and buried her face into Lena’s chest, “You’re too sweet for your own good, Kara Danvers.”

“Well, I mean you looked at me with those darn kryptonite eyes and how was I supposed to say no?” Kara shrugged and Lena grinned and held her more tightly.

“We’ll find something else to watch, Kara,” She said as she ran her fingers through blonde locks and felt Kara shake her head.

“You can finish it. I just won’t be watching it. I am more than happy to sit here and cuddle.”

“And eat?” Lena threw in and watched Kara’s face light up.

“I completely forgot!”

0~0~0

Maggie and Alex invited them out to the bar a few nights later. They showed up hand in hand and looking at each other with happy grins, “Jeez. At least get a few drinks in before you eye fuck each other,” Maggie mumbled and Alex, Kara, and Lena all blushed brightly.

“Alright, on that note. I’m getting drinks,” Alex disappeared towards the bar and Kara shook her head.

“Luthor!” Maggie said and Lena looked up in time to catch the cue that was thrown at her, “Rack ‘em up,” Lena grimaced and helped Maggie set the game up. She briefly rejoined Kara when Alex handed her a drink.

“Do you want me to tell her that you’re practically a physics genius and pool is basically a warm up when it comes to angles and trajectory?” Kara whispered and Lena scrunched her face up.

“Do you think I should just let her win? I mean how long could this go on for?” Lena asked quietly.

“Oh no way. Do not let her win. I want to see her face when she realizes that you’ve beat her at something else. Don’t even take it easy on her. Please, finish this as quickly as possible. She bet money,” Alex said as she took another drink and Kara laughed while Lena shrugged.

“You get to deal with upset Maggie then, agent.”

“Whatever you say, L-Corp,” Lena laughed in response and motioned for Maggie to break. She managed to sink one ball before turning the table over to Lena.

The CEO made eye contact with Alex who was grinning and just nodded at her. Lena took a breath, rolled her shoulders, and sank ball after ball until she was finally lining up her shot to sink the 8 ball, which rolled in easily.

Lena looked up at Maggie to see the detective looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, “How the hell?”

“Physics?” Lena shrugged as she laid her cue down on the table and felt Kara’s arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned back slightly into her girlfriend.

“What are you not good at?” Maggie asked and Lena bit her lip.

“I can’t sing?” She said hesitantly and Maggie just stared at her.

“That doesn’t help. I can’t carry a tune to save my life,” Maggie groaned while Kara and Alex laughed, “Shut up, songbirds,” She grumbled and Lena furrowed her eyebrows.

She turned to look at Kara, “You sing?” She asked and the blonde blushed but nodded, “Will you sing for me?” Lena whispered the question and Kara grinned and nodded again, “I’m holding you to that.”

“I think I’ve already mentioned the kryptonite eyes. I wouldn’t be able to say no if I wanted to,” Kara said with a laugh and Lena leaned forward and kissed her gently.

“L-Corp, focus here,” Maggie said and Lena rolled her eyes good naturedly and spun back around to look at the detective, “We’re going to find something you’re bad at. I just have to brain storm a little.”

“Don’t work too hard there, detective,” Alex said sarcastically and Lena and Kara laughed at the two of them bickering.

0~0~0

“Kara,” Lena whispered as she laid next to the woman and idly traced patterns over the skin of her stomach.

“Yes, bug?” Kara answered quietly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lena grinned.

“Would you sing to me now?” She asked timidly and looked up at Kara through her lashes.

“Anything you want,” Kara whispered to her and Lena smiled, “Uh oh.”

“One Call Away,” Lena mumbled and Kara laughed.

“You really can be cheesy can’t you?” Lena shrugged in response and propped up on her hands to look down at Kara, “Fine.”

Lena smiled widely and leaned forward to peck her lips, “I love you,” She whispered and then looked at Kara expectantly.

“I’m only one call away, I’ll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me, I’m only one call away…” And she sang and sang every one of Lena’s requests until the woman fell asleep on top of her with her smile firmly in place.

0~0~0

Lena missed most of the next game night. She had a conference unexpectedly come up and she couldn’t get out of it. She’d texted Kara and apologized and told her she’d be there as soon as possible and to go ahead and start without her.

They’d played the usual games and had a great time. Kara seemed a little more down than usual without her girlfriend there but she tried not to let it show.

An hour and a half in, she cocked her head to the side and grinned before getting up and leaving the apartment.

“Apparently Luthor finally got here,” Maggie said as she moved her piece around the monopoly board, “Maybe that human puppy will cheer up some now,” Everyone laughed and then heard the two of them coming down the hallway towards their apartment.

“You know, there’s an elevator and stairs. I could have made it up here alone,” Lena said sarcastically.

“You were taking too long,” Kara whined.

“Some of us don’t have superspeed, darling,” Lena laughed and then entered her apartment, “Hey, guys,” She said and everyone greeted her, “Sorry I’m late and now interrupting.”

“Don’t worry about it, L-Corp,” Alex said, “Kara’s been a total drag all night because you weren’t here. Maybe that’ll change now,” She said and Kara blushed while Lena giggled at her.

“We’re done with monopoly,” Maggie announced much to Winn’s dismay. He was winning. He never won at monopoly, “I’ve finally found something I can beat you at,” She said seriously.

“Okay,” Lena said slowly and Maggie smiled one of those dimpled grins at her. 

“Drinking contest.”

“I don’t know about that, Mags. Luthor looks like the type who can hold her liquor,” Alex said and Maggie shrugged.

“Yeah, I don’t know about this,” Kara said, “Like, I don’t want to have to take anyone to the hospital for alcohol poisoning,” She reasoned but Maggie shook her head.

Lena shrugged, “I’m game,” She said and took her blazer off, “Let me change,” The woman disappeared down the hallway while Maggie set everything up. There were two shot glasses on the table and a bottle of tequila ready to be poured.

Lena came back in a pair of workout shorts and one of Kara’s sweatshirts and took a seat across from Maggie. James volunteered to pour so they’d be even and no one could call favoritism. 

The two of them downed five shots no problem. The next two, Maggie winced at slightly but didn’t say anything. By the ninth one, even Alex looked sick and she wasn’t drinking.

Maggie looked at her tenth shot with trepidation while Lena picked hers up and raised an eyebrow, “Don’t tell me you’re finished, detective?” She said as she threw the shot back. Maggie closed her eyes and pushed the glass away.

“Dammit woman,” She mumbled, “How the hell?”

Lena just shrugged and stood slowly. Sure she wasn’t all the way gone, but she was tipsy as hell. Kara reached out and caught her arm to hold her up straight.

“I think that probably ends game night for the week,” Alex said laughingly, “Boys, if you wouldn’t mind helping me get my lovely fiancé here into the car.”

They left and then Lena leaned heavily against Kara and looked up into blue eyes, “You’re so pretty,” She purred at the woman and Kara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, “I’m so lucky,” She said as she reached up to caress Kara’s cheek.

“I think you need to go to bed,” Kara said quietly as she scooped Lena into her arms.

“Mmm, trying to take me to bed, Supergirl? Gonna take advantage of me while I’m drunk?” Lena laughed and slurred her words. Kara blushed and shook her head.

“No, because I want you to remember me rocking your world. And I don’t too much want you puking on me, which is probably what would inevitably happen,” Kara said as she laid Lena down on the bed.

The brunette caught her wrist and pulled her down with her before all but laying on top of Kara, “I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

“And I love you, Lena Luthor. So much.”

0~0~0

Maggie was leaned back into the couch when Alex’s phone started ringing on the table in front of her, “Who’s that?” Was asked from the kitchen and the detective sat forward and looked at the caller ID.

“Lena,” She said in confusion and Alex appeared in the room a moment later with the same confused look on her face.

She picked her phone up and shrugged before answering, “Hello?”

“Hi!” Came the hyper reply and Alex furrowed her eyebrows. Maggie glanced at her in confusion and she put the phone on speaker.

“Lena?” She asked timidly and heard the woman humming.

“Umm, yes,” Lena said finally and Maggie nearly laughed but covered her mouth quickly.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Who is this?” The CEO asked suddenly and Alex looked amused.

“It’s Alex,” She said slowly and hears the woman shuffling something in the background.

“Oh,” She said, “I meant to call Kara,” Lena laughed, “Oops!”

“Lena, are you drunk?”

“I don’t think so,” Lena said after a few moments of more humming and at this point Maggie was doing all she can not to laugh, “You have to drink to get drunk right? So, that’d be a no.”

Alex bit her lip, “Well, then why are you all… hyper?” She finally settled on and heard Lena giggling.

“There may have been a small explosion in the lab while I was working,” She laughed and Alex’s eyes widened.

“What kind of explosion, Lena?”

“Umm, a medicinal one,” Lena sang out and Maggie really does laugh now.

“What?” Alex whispered and Maggie gets herself under control before answering.

“She’s high as a kite, Alex!” Is laughed out and Alex finally realizes it too.

“Kites are pretty,” Is said through the phone, “I think I just ripped a document,” Lena said seriously before laughing and Alex is shaking her head.

“Alright, Lena. We’re going to come get you.”

“Get me from where?” Came the confused response and at this point Maggie just can’t stop laughing.

“From L-Corp.”

“Is that where I am?” Lena asked and Alex sighed.

“Yep, stay put.”

0~0~0

They’d gotten Lena from her office and taken her back to their apartment. The woman was now sat across from Maggie while the woman continuously asked her questions and then laughed loudly at her responses.

Alex called Kara’s cell for the fifteenth time and sighed when the blonde finally picked up, “Alex? What’s wrong? Is there an alien?”

“Nope,” Alex deadpanned.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s Lena,” The woman looked up at the mention of her name and stood on wobbly feet while Maggie watched her.

“It’s like watching a deer walk for the first time,” She laughed out.

“Is she hurt? Did something happen to her?” Kara’s voice was full of worry and Alex just shook her head.

“She’s fine,” Alex replied, “Well, she will be fine. She’s sort of,” Alex trailed off, “Actually I’m going to let you talk to her and you’ll see for yourself,” Alex looked at Lena, “Do you want to talk to Kara?” The woman nodded viscously and Alex placed a hand on her head to stop her, “Don’t hurt yourself, Luthor,” Was said as she handed the phone over.

“Hi!” Lena said while she twirled her hair around her fingers, “Kara, I can feel colors,” She said seriously causing Maggie to burst into laughter again, “I am dead cereal right now,” She said and the detective just didn’t stop laughing. Lena held the phone back out to Alex with a smile, “She would like to speak with you, Agent Smartass,” Lena said with a smile and Alex stared at her in disbelief while Maggie fell over with laughter.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Kara asked the moment Alex had the phone back.

“From what I’ve gathered, Lena here was working on some kind of drug and apparently the equivalent of an opiate bomb blew up in her office. So she’s high as hell,” Alex mumbled.

“I’ll come get her.”

“Don’t worry about it Kara. Maggie’s having way too much fun and besides, I have two sisters now. I guess I should take care of this one too,” She sighed.

“Aww, that was so nice,” Kara hears from Lena in the back ground before a, “Woah, ow, walking is hard.”

“What was that?” She asked.

“Lena sort of fell?”

“Sort of?” Kara questioned.

“Well, Maggie did kind of catch her.”

“I’ll be off at six. Don’t let her kill herself before then please?”

“Fine.”

0~0~0

The rest of their day was quite eventful. Lena was hilarious as a high person and Maggie’s sides actually hurt from laughing so much. They were sat next to each other at the table while Lena sat across from them staring intently at her glass of orange juice. Kara entered and looked at them in question.

“Lena, what are you doing, baby?” She asked gently and the woman shook her head.

“It said concentrate,” She mumbled while she leaned in closer to her juice. Kara bit her lip to keep from laughing but Maggie laughed so hard she had to get up and leave the table.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara mumbled and picked the juice up. Lena’s gaze followed it, “Lena. I need you to focus on me for a minute,” Lena’s gaze finally broke from the juice to land on Kara’s face.

“Kara!” She said excitedly and stood to wrap herself around her girlfriend. Kara just held her while Lena became a koala. Maggie continued to giggle and even Alex let out a laugh, “Hi,” She whispered when she finally settled on her girlfriend and Kara laughed softly.

“Hi, Lena,” She whispered and turned towards her sister and Maggie, “Thank you guys so much.”

“Oh, it was our pleasure,” Maggie said with a smile firmly planted on her face, “Next time she gets high, please contact me.”

“I hope this doesn’t happen again,” Kara said with a shake of her head before turning to face Lena who was once again staring at the orange juice, “Lena?” She said and after a moment the woman focused on her, “Are you ready to go?”

“Um, go where?” She asked.

“Home,” Kara answered and Lena hummed for a moment.

“I guess,” She shrugged and laid her head on Kara’s shoulder.

The blonde shook her head and decided it was late enough for her to fly home without being seen. Alex and Maggie heard Lena’s whoop from the kitchen and once again laughed.

0~0~0

“None of that happened,” Lena said insistently as she sat at the counter the next morning checking her emails and drinking her coffee.

“Bug, I love you, but you were so stoned,” Kara laughed out, “You kept insisting that you could hear and feel colors.”

“I did no such thing,” Lena said indignantly and Kara tapped a few things on her phone, “What are you doing?”

“Showing you the proof. Maggie took these,” She said as she handed Lena her phone.

The woman raised an eyebrow but pressed play on the video.

It shook for a moment before focusing on Lena, “Lena?” Was heard from off camera and she watched herself look up above the camera presumably at the person filming her, Maggie, “What are you doing?”

Lena looked down at her hand, “I can’t feel my left middle finger,” She said seriously and then heard Maggie start to laugh before that video cut into another one. Apparently Maggie had cut them all together.

“Lena,” She called yet again and the woman looked up at her, “What are you doing now?” She asked. The woman was on the screen, looking between two glasses of orange juice.

She pointed to the one on the right, “This one tastes more like oranges because those oranges were concentrating,” Again, Maggie’s laughter was the last thing heard from this clip.

The next clip found Lena curled up in a blanket on the couch, “Hey, Detective Dimples?” She heard Maggie snort, “When I die, don’t wrap me up like a burrito. I don’t want to die a burrito,” Maggie laughed in response but Lena looked up at her, “I’m serious!”

“Okay, okay. I won’t wrap you up like a burrito.”

The next clip was one of Lena looking upset, “Lena, what’s wrong?”

“I just feel so bad for the ground sometimes,” She mumbled.

“Why do you feel bad for the ground?”

“Because everyone just walks all over it,” She replied in a serious tone and heard Alex’s laugh resonate through the video.

The next clip showed Lena sitting on the counter with a glass of water in her hand looking at it intently and moving it every once in a while, “Luthor. I’m almost afraid to ask, but what are you doing?”

“I can’t figure out where to plug the charger into this,” Lena replied and Maggie lost it. 

Lena pressed pause on the phone and dropped her head into her hands while letting out a groan, “Hey there are four more videos!” Kara protested and Lena shook her head.

“I am so embarrassed,” She whispered and Kara softened and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“It’s okay. If it’s any consolation, they really enjoyed babysitting you for me,” Kara laughed out while Lena swatted her playfully.

“I believe I need to go apologize to ‘Detective Dimples’,” Lena said while rolling her eyes.

“And probably Agent Smartass too,” Kara deadpanned and Lena’s eyes widened.

“I called her that?” She whispered in horror.

“Oh yeah. Multiple times.”

0~0~0

The whole thing had been put behind them, if put behind them meant that Maggie still loved to bring it up and then laugh herself into a frenzy while Lena blushed. 

Kara was watching Lena cook for them a few weeks later. She’d been banned from ever using the stove again after the last time. Her phone rang and she flipped it on speaker as she answered, “What, Alex?” She asked playfully and heard her sister shifting around.

“Your dress thing for the wedding is tomorrow at three,” Alex mumbled and Kara could hear shifting, “Fitting. Excuse me,” She said sarcastically after Kara heard someone in the background correct her, “Hey watch that pin, lady,” Kara giggled, “One sec, Kar,” She said, “Are we done? Can I get out of this thing now?” 

After Alex had changed back into her own clothes she picked the phone back up, “Yes, dress fitting. Tomorrow, three.”

“Got it,” Kara said brightly.

“Tell Lena hers is at the same time,” Alex said distractedly and the brunette turned around and looked at her girlfriend with a confused expression.

“Her what?” Kara asked.

“Her dress fitting thing,” Alex mumbled and Kara could hear her doing something else in the background.

“Umm,” Kara looked at Lena in question and the CEO shrugged just as confused, “What exactly does she need a dress for?”

Alex was silent for a moment before groaning, “Maggie!” She shouted and Kara laughed when she heard her sister’s fiancé run into the room, “You can’t not ask someone to be your maid of honor and then still expect them to show up,” Lena’s face was one of shock as the phone was handed over.

“Little Luthor! You there?” Maggie asked.

“Umm, yes,” Lena said hesitantly.

“Will you be my maid of honor?” Maggie asked.

“Uh,” Lena looked at Kara who shrugged at her with a smile on her face, “I’d be honored,” Lena said.

“See, Agent Smartass!” Maggie yelled into the room.

“Can it, Detective Dimples,” Came the reply while Lena blushed at the mention of her nicknames.

“Thanks, Lena!” Maggie said, “Gotta go, you guys!” And then the line went dead. 

Lena stared at the phone for a moment before looking up at Kara in shock, “Kara Zor-El Danvers,” She whispered and the woman looked at her with a confused face before tears were welling up in Lena’s eyes and Kara was around the counter and hugging her in an instant.

“What is it? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let them ambush you. I’m sure you can get out of it,” Kara rambled and only stopped when she heard Lena laughing.

“It’s not that,” Lena laughed as she wiped at her face, “Kara, you gave me the family I never had. And I’ll never be able to repay you for that.”

“You never have to. And you are family now. Warning though, this family is crazy and dysfunctional.”

“This family is perfect.”


End file.
